


La future scientifique royale

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Série d'OS Undertale [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kid!Sans, kid!Alphys - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: Sans grimpa sur les épaules de sa meilleure amie pour atteindre le clavier et entrer le code d'accès qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis longtemps. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle poussa un cri de joie et se précipita à l'intérieur, oubliant le jeune squelette qui ne dut son salut qu'à ses réflexes.





	La future scientifique royale

« Aller, s'il-te-plaîîîîît ! Montre-moi encore !

\- On pourrait pas aller regarder autre chose ? Je sais pas, un autre livre ou des cassettes ?

\- Saaaaaaaaaaans, alleeeeeeeeer ! Pas longtemps, c'est promis, je veux juste les revoir pour ne pas oublier ! »

Le petit squelette grogna mais finit par obtempérer à la plus grande joie de son aînée, la jeune monstresse aux écailles jaunes. Les deux enfants quittèrent sans bruit le salon, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait maintes fois, et se glissèrent dans la cage d'escalier. Alphys retenait de petits cris d'excitations qui devenaient de plus en plus nombreux au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient au sous-sol, là où se trouvait le laboratoire privé du scientifique royal. Sans grimpa sur les épaules de sa meilleure amie pour atteindre le clavier et entrer le code d'accès qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis longtemps. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle poussa un cri de joie et se précipita à l'intérieur, oubliant le jeune squelette qui ne dut son salut qu'à ses réflexes.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, elle contemplait déjà ce qu'elle cherchait avec des yeux brillants. « Il est là, il est là, Sans ! » criait-elle à voix basse en pointant du bout de la griffe un dossier aux pages tachées posé sur le plan de travail. Sans soupira, mais sourit néanmoins devant l'enthousiasme de la lézarde. Il connaissait déjà les travaux de son père par cœur, depuis les plans de construction du Noyau jusqu'à ses ébauches et essais sur la détermination. Alphys, en revanche, n'en avait jamais assez de lire, encore et encore, avec admiration, les travaux écrits en symboles étranges du chef de la famille Gaster.

« Fais juste gaffe, ok Al ?

\- Promis. T'as vu ces schémas ?!

\- Ouais.

\- Et les formu…

\- Ouais.

\- Et les…

\- Ouais, j'les ai vus. »

Alphys leva vers lui un regard boudeur. « C'est pas juste, toi tu peux les voir quand tu veux.

\- Nan, j'ai juste une bonne mémoire, » affirma le jeune garçon. « Faudrait p't-être que tu travailles la tienne, si tu veux devenir la prochaine scientifique royale. »

Le regard d'Alphys devint soudain plus sombre, plus triste et Sans sut immédiatement ce qu'elle allait dire. « De toute façon, je n'y arriverai pas. Je suis loin d'être aussi brillante que le Dr Gaster.

\- Tu parles, Papa n'a même pas encore remarqué que Paps a perdu sa première dent, » affirma-t-il, ce qui fit glousser nerveusement la monstresse.

\- Mais si je fais une bêtise et que je déçois tout le monde ?

\- Tu dis ''oups !'' et tu passes à autre chose. Et puis tu feras pas de bêtise, et tu sais pourquoi ? » Alphys secoua la tête et Sans lui fit un clin d'œil. « Parce que tu vas apprendre avec le scientifique royal en personne. »

Les yeux d'Alphys devinrent plus larges que les verres de ses lunettes et elle faillit pousser un cri qui à n'en point douter aurait alerté tout New Home. « Ton père t'as dit qu'il allait me prendre comme apprentie ?! » s'écria-t-elle aussi doucement qu'elle put, l'air de ne pas réussir à vraiment y croire.

\- Non, il ne me l'a pas dit, il ne le sait pas encore, en fait, » souffla Sans. « Mais crois-moi, ça arrivera. J'ai réussi à lui faire manger les spaghettis crus de Papyrus, après ça je peux tout faire.

\- Sans, je t'adore ! » siffla la jeune fille au sautant au cou du squelette.

\- Heh, y'a intérêt. » Il n'eut même pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir qu'Alphys lui tirait la langue derrière son dos. « Bon, t'as fini ? On peut aller regarder des cassettes, maintenant ?

\- D'accord. Tu as encore ta cassette de Mew Mew Kissy Cutie ? » fit Alphys en se dégageant.

\- Tu me prends pour quoi ? Bien sûr que je l'ai, » répondit Sans alors qu'il se faisait entraîner hors du labo.


End file.
